Unterwegs in Düsterburg Musik - Ursprung und Titel der MIDI-Dateien
Hier findet ihr alle Originaltitel der Musikstücke aus Unterwegs in Düsterburg. Die meisten Musikstücke stammen aus Videospielen, Filmen oder klassischer Musik. Eine Ausnahme stellen einige Midi-Umsetzungen der Band The Beatles dar. Ein paar Dateien wurden im Spiel nie genutzt und sind lediglich im Ordner gespeichert. Darunter sind z.B. die Titel "MasterSword". Die vielen MIDI-Arrangements aus UiD kommen von verschiedenen MIDI-Websites. Manche Stücke wurden von GSandSDS vor der Verwendung im Spiel musikalisch abgeändert bzw. angepasst. Ganz besonderes Dankeschön, für die Hilfe beim Zusammenstellen der Liste an: J.R., BDraw, Tasuva, Ark_X, Sölf, Zirconia, Inselmanager, Moribundead, Loki, Stoep, The Other, Tiger D. Rena, fedprod, Insignificant Midi-Format Alle Dateien sind im MIDI-Format abgespeichert. Es wird bis heute als Schnittstelle zwischen Soundkarte und zu spielenden "Noten" (auch Lautstärke, Pitch o.Ä.) verwendet. Unter Windows werden diese "rohen Notendateien" auch vom sogenannten Microsoft GS Wavetable Synth ''Treiber bzw. dem ''Roland SoundCanvas Sound Set ''wiedergegeben, welche der Musik im Spiel trotz der teilweise sehr unterschiedlichen Herkünfte ein recht einheitliches Klangbild verschafft. Es gibt auch sogenannte MidiMapper-Software, mit welcher teilweise deutlich hochwertigere Klangbilder erreicht werden können. Liste | |- |5-forscher-marsch |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 15 | |- |5-going-on-in-darkness |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - GPALAC und FPALAC | |- |5-going-on-in-darkness-2 | | |- |5-happy-ending |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - FM_SUNNY | |- |5-heroisch |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Dungeon 2 |Originalklang |- |5-house-of |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - FSNOW_B | |- |5-langsamer-marsch |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - GDAY_D und FDAY_D | |- |5-lurking |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - GDNGN11 und FDNGN11 | |- |5-Magic_2 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Magic_2 | |- |5-march-slow |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 09 | |- |5-mediveal-dubidu |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Folk2 |Originalklang |- |5-mediveal-dubidu-2 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Folk1 |Originalklang |- |5-mediveal-dubidu-loud |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Square |Originalklang |- |5-mediveal-midtempo |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 03 | |- |5-mid-to-slow |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 06 | |- |5-Overcast |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Overcast | |- |5-pacing-bells |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 30 | |- |5-pacing-flute-mid |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 22 | |- |5-pacing-horns |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Overlong | |- |5-percussion-pur |Ryan Patin - Sneaking | |- |5-pacing-mediveal |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 20FM | |- |5-perlend-etc |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - FM_OVER_S | |- |5-perlend-langsam |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Fireplace / 23 | |- |5-perlend-secret |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 08 | |- |5-perlend-sunny |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Swimming |Originalklang |- |5-schellen-weihnacht |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Oversnow |Originalklang |- |5-schloss | | |- |5-schloss-eerie |Wing Commander Privateer - Refinery Station | |- |5-schloss-eerie2 |Wing Commander Privateer - New Detroit | |- |5-secret-cool |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 16 | |- |5-secret-nomelody-2 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 10 | |- |5-secret-nomelody-3 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 28 | |- |5-secret-perlend |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - 29 | |- |5-shore |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - 18 | |- |5-sinister-nomelody |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - D6 | |- |5-slow-bell-mediveal |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - 02 | |- |5-slow-but-sad |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GCURSE und FCURSE | |- |5-slow-sad |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GCURSE und FCURSE | |- |5-slow-secret |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - 25 | |- |5-sneak-alternative |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - SNEAKNG2 und FMSNEAK2 | |- |5-sneak-on-2 |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GSNEAK2 und FSNEAK2 | |- |5-Sneaking-akzentuiert |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - Sneaking | |- |5-spacy |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GNEUT und FMNEUT | |- |5-standart-Battle |Terranigma - Boss Fight / Fight Against Powerful Enemies | |- |5-string-horn-sacred |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GPALAC und FPALAC | |- |5-strong |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - Daggerfall Theme | |- |5-sunny-mediveal-mid |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - GSUNNY2 | |- |5-Tavern |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - Tavern | |- |5-the-classic |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - Daggerfall (Unused Bonus Track) |Originalklang |- |5-treibend |Final Fantasy 9 - Run (bearbeitet) |Originalklang |- |11-after-battle |Heretic - The Gatehouse |Originalklang |- |11-battle-final-1 |Heretic - The Graveyard |Originalklang |- |11-GSandSDS |Kingdom Hearts I - Vs Riku-Ansem |Originalklang |- |11-mega-battle |Kingdom Hearts I - Vs Riku-Ansem |Originalklang |- |11-mal-sehen |Terranigma - Final Battle |Originalklang |- |11-mit-malthur |Super Castlevania IV - Room of Close Associates |Originalklang |- |11-morph |Dune - Theme |Originalklang |- |11-kirche-2 | Johann Sebastian Bach und Charles Gounod - Ave Maria oder ''Méditation sur le premier prélude de Bach |Originalklang |- |11-last-stand | | |- |11-spannung |Gustar Holst - The Planets: Mars, the Bringer of War |Originalklang |- |Aitos |Actraiser - Aitos Temple |Originalklang |- |ALONE |Alone in the Dark (?) - Beginning Sequence |(?) |- |AoL |Age of Legends Theme (?) |(?) |- |ballad2 |Final Fantasy VI - Terra´s Theme |Originalklang |- |BatmanReturns |Batman Returns - Main Theme |Originalklang |- |Battle-tension |Warcraft 2 - Orc 1 |Originalklang |- |batvslblaze |Wild Arms 2nd Ignition - Vs Lord Blazer |Originalklang |- |BladeRunner-Theme |Vangelis - Blade Runner Theme |Originalklang |- |C4caves |Super Castlevania IV - The Cave |Originalklang |- |Californication |Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Californication |Originalklang |- |Calltowar |War Wind - Call to Arms |Originalklang |- |carmina_01 |Carl Orff - Carmina Burana |Originalklang |- |carmina_021 |Carl Orff - Carmina Burana | |- |Castle |Romance of the Three Kingdoms V - Glittery Dragon March |Originalklang |- |Castle03 |Actraiser - Birth of the People:Seraphic Remix | |- |Chandaliers |Super Castlevania IV - The Chandeliers | |- |Conan |Conan the Barbarian - Gift of Fury | |- |Cv4-st51 |Super Castlevania IV - The Courtyard 2 | |- |Dag_4 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - Home Sweet Home |Originalklang |- |Dag_10 |The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall - Daggerfall (Unused Bonus Track) |Originalklang |- |Dance_of_Pales |Super Castlevania IV - Entrance Hall |Originalklang |- |dangerdrawsnear |Persona 2 Eternal Punishment (PSP) - On The Verge Of Death geremixte SC-88 Version | Originalklang |- |dayafter |Final Fantasy VI - From the Day on |Originalklang |- |das Fest |Dvorák - Kubelik Serenade für Streicher, Op. 22 Tempo di Valse, Moderato |Originalklang |- |Dracula |Dracula (1992) - Main Theme |Originalklang |- |dracXmap |Castlevania: Dracula X - Map |Originalklang |- |draXintro |Castlevania: Dracula X - Overture |Originalklang |- |drama |Ys I & II - Palace oder Ys - Temple Theme |Originalklang 1, Originalklang 2 |- |Dungeon-01 | | |- |dungeon-gefahr |Ultima 8 - Demon´s Crag |Originalklang |- |dungeon-kurze-hektik |Ultima 8 - Running |Originalklang |- |dungeon-level-1 |Ultima 8 - Carthax Lake |Originalklang |- |dungeon-level-2 |Ultima 8 - Hydros Theme |Originalklang |- |dungeon-licht |Ultima 8 - Stabbing |Originalklang |- |dungeon-stress |Ultima 8 - Combat |Originalklang |- |dungeon-water |Ultima 8 - Water Theme |Originalklang |- |dungeon-water-tension |Ultima 8 - Hydros Theme |Originalklang |- |dungeon-zack |Ultima 8 - Intro |Originalklang |- |DX-_Dance_of_Illusions |Castlevania 64 - Third Struggle Dance of Illusions |Originalklang |- |DX-_Dancing_in_Phantasmic_Hell |Castlevania 64 - Second Struggle |Originalklang |- |escape_from-new-york |Escape from New York - Main Theme |Originalklang |- |Escape_From_NY |Escape from New York - Main Theme |Originalklang |- |evil3 |Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete - Intrigue |Originalklang |- |ff2dmcyn(2) |Final Fantasy II - Damcyan Castle |Originalklang |- |ff4finalbattle |Final Fantasy IV - The Final Battle |Originalklang |- |gasthaus |Peter Warlock - Capriol Suite, Erster Satz: Basse-Danse |Originalklang |- |geheimnisvoll |Ultima 8 - Water Theme |Originalklang |- |GreatEscape-1 |The Great Escape Theme |Originalklang |- |GuardandoNelBuio |Kingdom Hearts I - Vs. Riku-Ansem (Forze Del Male) |Originalklang |- |HALOWEE_ |Halloween - Theme |Originalklang |- |haunting |Spezieller Musikfund aus dem Internet* |Originalklang |- |Icecavern2 |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ice Cavern |Originalklang |- |imperium |Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack |Originalklang |- |Indythme |Indiana Jones Main Theme |Originalklang |- |Inn3 |Final Fantasy 7 - Good night, until tomorrow |Originalklang |- |Inschrift |Basic Instinct - Main Theme |Originalklang |- |IntroGanon |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf´s Theme |Originalklang |- |Item | | |- |janus1 |Chrono Trigger - Sara´s Theme (Schala´s Theme) |Originalklang |- |library1 |Resident Evil II - The Library |Originalklang |- |Loyalty |Final Fantasy 9 - Cid's Theme |Originalklang |- |luf2destroyed |Lufia II - despair |Originalklang |- |luf2dragon |Lufia II - The Island In The Void |Originalklang |- |maske |Wild Arms - Abbey |Originalklang |- |MasterSword |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Sword |Originalklang |- |me_sheik |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Sheik´s Theme | |- |me_zelda |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Zelda´s Theme | |- |mix6 |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Inside the Deku Tree | |- |Night |Monkey Island 2 - Bart and Fink | |- |Oath_to_Order |The Legend of Zelda: Majora´s Mask - Oath to Order | |- |oberork |Chrono Trigger - Gato´s Song | |- |oldmen |Bahamut Lagoon - Yoyo's Theme | |- |priv_030 |Wing Commander Privateer - Siegesfanfare nach Kampf | |- |priv_031 |Wing Commander Privateer - Siegesfanfare nach Kampf | |- |psycho |Psycho Theme (1960) | |- |sadtheme |Secret of Mana - I won´t Forget | |- |sadtheme2 |Shenmue - Sedge Tree | |- |sanctuary |Resident Evil II - Secure Place | |- |schlange |Chrono Trigger - Underground Sewer / Creeping through the Sewers | |- |SDstart |Shining in the Darkness - Main Theme | |- |STAIRWAY1-Castlevania64 |Castlevania64 - Stairway to the Clouds | |- |Stargate-March |Stargate SG1 - Battle vs The Aliens (eigens fortgeführter Ausschnitt) | |- |sunny |Star Ocean - Sunny Place | |- |temple |Zelda Ocarina of Time - Temple of Time | |- |Tension |Warcraft 2 - Orc 4 | |- |terminator-stress |Terminator 2 - Main Theme (überarbeitet) | |- |Terminator2 |Terminator 2 - Main Theme | |- |Trommelwirbel |Trommelwirbel | |- |Tusch |Tusch | |- |unheimlich-dudelnd |Blood - Hallowed Grounds |Originalklang |- |unheimlich-langsam |Hexen II - Blackmarsh | |- |vampire1 | | |- |Vampire1 |Castlevania 64 - Setting / Staff Roll | |- |war |Final Fantasy VI - Catastrophe | |- |Waterfalls |Super Castlevania IV - The Waterfall | |- |wc1sf |Wing Commander - Inflight (Escort Mission) | |- |Wild Arms - Demon Battle |Power Fighter / Vs Quarter Knights / Wild Arms Alter Code: F - Ka Dingel | |- |Z64gerud |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley | |- |z64markt |The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Market | |- |Zelda1 |The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Fairy's Fountain | |- |Zelda3 |The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask - Woods of Mystery | |- |Zelda5 |The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask - Romani Ranch | |- |zmmmayor |The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask - Mayor Dotour | |} * Trivia *"haunting.mid" wurde in Argentinien in einem Cyber-Cafe erstellt. Im Internet kursiert es seitdem als "Darkangel.mid". Der mutmaßliche Ersteller (YouTube Nickname: Moco TV) kommentierte unter einem YouTube-Video, er habe die Musik 1996 mit einer mittlerweile veralteten Midi-Software komponiert. Neben dem Gothic-Genre ist das Stück dem Komponisten zufolge noch von einem anderen unerwähnten Stil inspiriert. Als erstes tauchte das Stück ihm zufolge auf geocities auf, einem damaligen Freehosting-Dienst.